User blog:ObjectionOverruled/Top 25 WORST Spongebob episodes
25. House Fancy. House Fancy is a very infamous episode, I expected it to reach higher on the list, but it just scratches the surface of this list. It was very funny, but what sets it here is the toenail scene, where Squidward gets his Toenail violently ripped off. Why would this be in a kid's show? 24. Nasty Patty. This is one of the only pre-movie Spongebob episodes on this list. The health inspector get's knocked out by a fly, but would have been knocked out by a Nasty Patty which Spongebob and Mr Krabs made and then they try not to get discovered. They even barried him! 23. Squid Wood. Spongebob begs Squidward to play with him, and he keeps saying no. When spongebob finally realizes that Squidward doesn't wanna play, he makes a puppet of him. It's a squidward torture episode. 22. Rule of Dumb. Patrick becomes king and abuses his power and becomes a freaking tyrant. He steals comic books from someone and he's just all around mean. 21. A Pal for Gary, This is a Gary torture episode. Spongebob gets a pet named "FLUFFY PUFFY". Gary has to survive the night with this creature. Spongebob then wakes up and accuses Gary of picking up Fluffy. 20. Friend or Foe. This is an overused plot of an episode. Someone tells a story, another person tells a story, another person tells the real story. Just way too overussed 19. Spongehenge. This is a very creepy episode because you'll see. It was a windy day and spongebob noticed when he went outside his holes would play music which would attract Jellyfish. He then went into a cave and turned insane. He then went out and found out it was an apocalypse. 18. Have you seen this snail? Gary runs away from home and an old woman finds him. What makes this episode onto the list is that Spongebob was so sad about Gary. Spongebob tried to find Gary. 17. Cephalapod Lodge. Another Squidward torture episode. Squidward can't get in his club anymore thanks to Spongebob and Patrick. Idiots. They then disguised themselves as a giant eel and Squidward defeated the "eel", but they got out of the costume and Squidward got kicked out again. 16. Stuck in the wringer. Spongebob gets stuck in his wringer and Patrick puts Forever Glue on the wringer, getting him even more stuck. He couldn't eat any ice cream and he got hurt in the carnival. This was a spongebob torture episode. 15. Karate Choppers. I love pre-movie spongebob episodes, but this went way too far. Spongebob did his job wrong and beat up a customer. Spongebob then goes at risk at being fired. Mr. Krabs discovers Sandy and Spongebob and then finds out that they're doing karate. 14. The Splinter. This isn't the worst Spongebob episode, 13. Boating Buddies. Spongebob heard Squidward and noticed Squidward was BREATHING. Squidward then drives into a stop sign. He then loses his license. He then can't complete his test due to being into a full body cast and fails. He then has to take the test the next week. 12. Demolition Doofus. This is a Ms. Puff torture episode. Ms. Puff gets injured so bad that she gets crippled. Spongebob makes a joke of calling her Ms. Pop. She then wants to KILL him. I'm not joking. Ms Puff then goes to kill him herself like a maniac. 11. One Course Meal. I thought this episode would have landed at 1, but it just scrapes the top 10. It starts out as a normal episode, but Pearl scared him. We then find out that Plankton's family was eaten by a whale Pearl appears and Plankton is scared. Plankton then tries to kill himself. 10. The Main Drain. This episode is about a drain. Well, Mr Krabs said no one was heard from when the drain was pulled. Where did the story come from then? Spongebob and Patrick then discover the drain and Patrick has one of the most stupid ideas, even for Patrick. He wants to pull it. 9. Your's, Mine, Mine. Spongebob tries to share a meal with Patrick, but Patrick eats it all. He then demands a toy and then Mr Krabs makes one. Patrick takes it, again calling it sharing. Patrick refuses to give it to spongebob. This is just a plain mean Patrick episode 8. Spongebob Squarepants Vs. The Big One. Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs get stuck on an island and the must learn how to surf. They can't be teached so they must meet a surfing legend. Well, they didn't learn much, he just told them to just keep breathing, he also told them that one of them won't return, but jumps into the wave's mouth and returns at the end of the episode. This episode would have been way better if Mr Krabs and Sandy weren't in it. 7. Driven to tears. This episode is about Patrick getting a drivers licence and rubbing it in Spongebob's face. Well, he's a big bragger. What else do I have to say? 6. Face Freeze! This episode is about Spongebob and Patrick getting their faces frozen. This episode is incredibly gross and it carries on for the entire episode. 5. Are you happy now? This episode is about Squidward not having a happy memory. Spongebob tries to make one. Later Squidward denies having a happy memory, so how long will this carry on? TWO WEEKS. He then goes to the Krusty Krab and destroys 100 sculptures of himself.. Let's get to the point, it's like one coarse meal. 4. All that glitters. This episode is about Spongebob trying to make a monster patty, and he breaks his spatula, he cries a lot later. After crying for 7 hours, he visites his spatula in the hospital. He then tries to get a new spatula, he then sells everything he has just for the spatula. The spatula then runs away and Spongebob gets back his old spatula, he then rolls around crying. 3. Grandma's kisses. Don't worry, this is the last pre movie spongebob episode on this list. This episode is here just because of the everyone in the Krusty Krab making fun of him scene. It really makes me feel bad in a way 2. Atlantis Squarepantis. This would have been number 1, but it just barely misses #1. The songs are just pointless and they happen way too often. The oldest bubble popped because of the fact that Patrick took a picture of it, but it didn't pop when they TOUCHED it. This episode is just very boring because of Patchy. 1. Whobob Whatpants. The episode starts out as Spongebob saying hi to the mailman and gets hit by a bus. He then accidentally does stuff to Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. each calling them idiot boy. When he accidentily pours water over Sandy's robot, he snaps and Spongebob runs away. Spongebob leaves behind a truckload of snail food and a note. Spongebob falls off a cliff and gets knocked out. Sandy and Mr Krabs regret what they say and Squidward is mean and laughs. When Spongebob wakes up he has amnesia. He then goes to the city and the city people are assholes. They're scared of bubbles and the face is the worst expression ever in spongebob. Squidward destroys Sandy's machine and Squidward is forced to find spongebob or he'll be fired. There are some gangsters who hate BUBBLES. That's it. Spongebob then uses his bubbles to fight the gangsters. They then get stuck in a bubble that they don't even try to pop. Everyone then starts blowing bubbles and Spongebob, for some reason.. BECOMES THE MAYOR. Spongebob is taken back and Squidward gets the egg. Squidward trips and the egg shatters on Spongebob's head. He then loses the amnesia? That's it for this countdown. I'm Flaky The Waifu, signing out. Category:Blog posts